Lágrimas da Realeza - Tears of Royalty
by ShinySaturn
Summary: She changed his expression completely. At last she had come to a conclusion, a small, courageous and simple conclusion. Blindly she immediately ran as far as she could, she kept going straight ahead, toward such conflict, ready to continue the fight to the end ... And , if necessary, until his last breath... (Fanfic originally written in European Portuguese)
1. Sinopse

Não existia volta a dar...  
Entre seus dedos, escorria negro pó que dissipava-se vagarosamente pelos céus, á medida que era arrastado por uma calmante brisa do vento sentido de tal madrugada, que embatia em seu corpo trémulo.  
Uma lenta lágrima escorreu-lhe do rosto. Depois outra, mais outra, e ainda mais outra, eram gotas brilhantes cada vez e cada vez mais rápidas, e recorrentes, até fazerem de sua face um constante rio, gravado por um pesar e arrependido sofrimento.  
Adiante de seus olhos, o cenário de guerra piorava cada vez mas, e enquanto guardava os restantes fragmentos daquela que outrora fora sua mais próxima companheira, invocou uma espada, agarrando-a firme.

Serrou então, entre soluços da sua tristeza, os olhos.  
Reflectiu, sobre tudo o que fizera, e sobre tudo o que já havia experiênciado, em rápidas memórias de toda sua longa vida, até este mesmo dia, durante milésimos segundos.

Por fim, mudou sua expressão por completo. Finalmente chegara a uma conclusão, uma pequena, corajosa e simples conclusão...  
Ás cegas, imediatamente, correu o máximo que conseguiu, seguiu sempre em frente, em direção a tamanho conflito, pronta para prosseguir a luta até o fim...

E, se necessário, até seu ultimo suspiro...


	2. Prólogo: Minha Gloriosa Luz da Guerra

Uma pequena e cristalina lágrima escorria pela sua face com leveza, á medida que observava o vasto campo de guerra, atualmente vazio, destruído, mesmo em frente.

Estremeceu, e não tardou em pressentir, mais uma vez, o que sempre mais temia...

Era poeira, poeira esta que agora esvoaçava em todos os recantos daquele ambiente embalado pela doce melodia da mais tenebrosa escuridão. E tal visão acabou acompanhada pelo som de armas embatendo entre si, explosões e constantes gemidos que pareciam não ter fim, e gritos desesperados pedindo em murmúrios constantes a mais preciosa piedade...

Seu corpo pareceu queimar, e então estremeceu, até sentir um toque familiar, um tanto reconfortante como alguém milagroso que viera acabar com tudo o que ali ocorria, e terminar, por fim, com o pavor que seu corpo constantemente pressentia…

Abaixou então sua cabeça, num movimento simples, mas preenchido de um profundo desejo, repleto de tamanha esperança.

Vira, ajoelhada, sobre tão negro chão, agarrada a suas pernas, apertando-as firmemente, alguém tão semelhante a ela, como se fosse um espelho, alguém que sempre conhecera, alguém que sempre acompanhava, alguém que constantemente confiava e alguém que sempre entregava sua mais preciosa ajuda e proteção...

Porém, tal familiar rosto, reencarnou seu mais profundo medo. Aos poucos, acabou e acabou cada vez mais, e cada vez mais, numa sufocante lentidão, extremamente desfigurado… Agora, uma preciosa pedra desfeita… Num corpo cada vez e cada vez mais desvanecido, irreconhecível...

E a figura voltou a estremecer, seria tal conhecido, agora, realmente a mesma pessoa que tanto, em toda sua longa vida, sempre e constantemente amara?...

Velha companheira esta que, nos murmúrios finais, apenas não lhe pedia nenhuma cura, não lhe pedia a típica ajuda, mas sim, depois de em gestos amaldiçoados pelo mais tremendo silencio, entregava-lhe um último e carinhoso adeus, enquanto lhe pedia o mais doce alivio... O grande embalar, a mais fiel recuperação, a verdadeira e confiável das salvações... O doce sussurro do despedaçar... A sua morte…

Não sabia o que fazer, queria ajudar, mas apenas não podia... Nunca pode... Não tinha a mínima da coragem, mas sentia que de facto teria, mais tarde ou mais cedo, que simplesmente, o fazer…

Tentou desesperadamente tocar-lhe para se despedir, tentou desastradamente acariciar-lhe seus sedosos cabelos, segurar a sua distorcida face com um carinho repleto de perdão, observar seus brilhantes olhos profundos, beijar seus macios lábios... Tudo por uma última vez...

Mas já era tarde, esta sua amada, transformara-se de imediato em grãos de areia que o vento, sem qualquer compaixão, levou... Levou e arrastou, numa mera poeira, varreu para longe de si… Para um local, agora, sem qualquer caminho que lhe indicasse o valioso e tão cobiçado regressar…

Caiu assim na realidade... E observou o campo de batalha em frente, de novo, agora, vazio, perdido no esquecimento que o tempo sempre trazia, e sempre destruía…

Memórias, não passavam de memórias, memórias nada confortantes, que preenchiam seu corpo de tristeza e dor, um pesar que parecia aumentar, a cada dia que passava... Aumentar a cada dia que se relembrava, do triste adeus do rosto daquela que tanto amara.

Foi quando pressentiu uma mão leve, quente e reconfortante, um novo toque de carinho, segurar-lhe o ombro. Por um lado, era totalmente diferente do tocar da pessoa que á muito perdera, mas por outro, muito e milagrosamente igual...

Olhou assim para trás... E afinal, como sempre julgava, ela já não estava assim tão sozinha.

Não se sentia mais assim, tão, perdidamente, só...

Minha gloriosa luz da guerra,

guiou-me até meu presumível fim.

Mas minha dor do pecado

expulsou, uma á muito acumulada, compaixão,

que sempre jazia, no podre interior de mim…


	3. Capítulo 1: Que sejas de bom uso

Ao redor, gigantescas e poderosas máquinas perfuravam o chão, criando um som ensurdecedor constante que estremecia toda a extensa rocha pelo qual seu buraco se encontrava. Uma pessoa, de cor e forma peculiar, característica de sua raça e classe da sociedade alienígena pela qual pertencia, caminhou de passos leves até a saída, e antes de entregar totalmente seu corpo aquela que parecia ser a liberdade ao final do túnel, permaneceu mesmo ali. Observou o céu negro e suas vastas estrelas, deixando fracos raios de luz embaterem em seu corpo.

Com uma das suas mãos, tocou com leveza na parede do orifício pelo qual saíra, observando as marcas neste cravadas. De seguida, mais uma vez, observou todo o enorme exterior, desviou o braço da parede com rapidez e apertou, nervosa, o punho junto ao peito. Aquele mesmo vasto local era repleto de buracos semelhantes ao seu, uns maiores que os outros, caracterizados por terem uma forma humanóide.

E quando deu por si, não estava sozinha. Os restantes buracos em todos os grandes rochedos de tal frio negro local, encheram-se imediatamente de vida, vida esta que surgira no meio de toda a presente poeira. De cada um dos orifícios, surgia em passos calmos, seres muito semelhantes a ela, que observavam o redor, num comportamento inicial muito idêntico ao seu. Cada um deles, sentiam a pequena brisa natural de vento, ouviam e fitavam as terríveis máquinas a perfurar constantemente a rocha, plantado no solo mais seres como elas, e era assim que elas apreciavam o primeiro momento das suas vidas...

Por algum motivo, apesar de serem todas iguais, só diferenciadas pelas cores e posições das suas pedras em seus corpos artificiais, aquela sentiu-se diferente das outras… Sentiu que sua existência seria para um propósito mais descomunal das restantes… Nascera para servir alguém considerada importante, alguém muito mais importante do que aquilo que indicava os destinos das demais…

Estes seres altamente inteligentes, conhecidos como Jóias, eram, nada mais nada menos, só mais algumas Pérolas, criadas feitas á medida, tal como todas as outras Pérolas que andavam por ali no Mundo dos Cristais... Era só mais uma fornada a sair, e mais um daqueles velhos e esgotados Jardins de Infância. Este em questão, provara seu original valor em produzir peças belas como aquelas, empregadas magníficas, brinquedos reluzentes de alguém.

Até agora, o local nunca lhe tinha desiludido... Porém, a gestora da área, parecia sentir profundo medo sobre as novas Jóias ali produzidas, um medo que podia custar a sua forma física, sua própria Jóia, a sua existência...

O Mundo dos Cristais estava a ficar cada vez mais sem valiosos recursos desde os primórdios da Era 2, e estas Pérolas, apesar da aparência bela e, comum, poderiam ser, diferentes, em algum outro sentido literal... Pois aquele Jardim de Infância, de algum momento a outro, poderia acabar escasso. Era necessário ter precaução, e por outro lado, aproveitar todas as condições de crescimento o melhor possível.

A maioria já havia emergido do solo, saíram totalmente de modo adequado de cada um dos seus orifícios, concentrando-se em uma área de terra plana. Foram, de seguida, encaminhadas até um determinado local para aquilo que parecia experimentos, acompanhadas e guiadas por guerreiros já ali encontrados, peças fortes de Quartzo, e alguns robôs programados que á muito faziam aquele serviço simplório.

As Pérolas aprovadas nos vários testes ali propostos seriam levadas até um outro centro especial para mais novos testes e uns treinamentos básicos, os rumores indicam, igualmente um género de lavagem cerebral (isto, uma opinião aos olhos dos mais rebeldes), onde elas iriam aprender de modo mais profundo os seus objectivos e o que era ser uma Pérola, e quem iriam servir.

As Jóias já nasciam sabendo o que deviam ser, mas, devido a determinados problemas que ocorreram durante a Era 1, e também pela falta de recursos da actualidade, todas as novatas teriam que, obrigatoriamente, passar por esta rotina inicial, uma fiscalização cuidada. Mais valia prevenir quaisquer erros agora, do que gastar mais preciosos recursos para resolve-lhos no futuro.

Tudo até agora correra bem, não existia nenhuma falha detetada, todas eram leais, saudáveis e normais, seguiam o padrão ético imposto pelos olhos exigentes do Mundo dos Cristais. Depois das devidas avaliações e aprovações, chegou a altura daquelas empregadas serem conduzidas até seus novos lares, encaminhadas até os serviços dos seus donos.

A gestora daquele vasto Jardim de Infância, era um Peridoto comum, que havia sofrido melhorias através de um equipamento tecnologicamente avançado preso ao seu corpo, como todos os demais Peridotos criados durante a Era 2. Esta, no momento, com um ecrã flutuante, preenchia um inquérito relacionado com a produtividade actual daquele local (ou alguma informação útil, de relevância, que necessitava de arquivação), que seria, posteriormente, enviado até a sua superior.

Passado algum tempo, as Pérolas que acabaram de emergir foram reagrupadas mesmo á sua frente, perfeitamente alinhadas e de cabeça erguida, encarando-a a ela, e umas ás outras, com ar calmos e, ao mesmo tempo, confusos. De seguida, todas, em sintonia, realizaram um gesto peculiar, cruzaram os braços entre si, formando um losango que representaria as grandes e honradas Matriarcas do Mundo dos Cristais no peito, a tão famosa saudação que todas as Jóias criavam para glorificar suas superiores.

A tal Peridoto, após observar o movimento de honra, começou então a transmitir algumas informações, chamando por determinadas Pérolas através de um código de identificação bem básico, típico da sociedade das Jóias. Estas, na devida ordem a qual eram convocadas, se dirigiam em direcção a diversos portais de pedra lapidada numa zona específica do Jardim de Infância, mesmo ali perto, onde seriam teletransportadas para toda a galáxia, e onde, de forma igual, conheceriam e serviriam eternamente os seus mestres.

– Interface-J102... Sempre impressionando... - Comentou o Peridoto, depois de sorrir, gabando-se do Jardim de Infância onde actualmente trabalhava e das suas capacidades enquanto observava as Pérolas recém-criadas e analisava inúmeros dados no seu ecrã flutuante. De forma repentina, parou, ao ler determinada informação nele gravado – Oh… Vejo que… Parece que temos uma entrega mais, especial…. Já me tinha esquecido…

Continuou a analisar os dados, agora adoptando um olhar mais preocupante, de seguida, elevou o braço, e todas as Pérolas quase instintivamente pararam a sua marcha em direcção a seus destinos. O tal Peridoto, de seguida, elevou a voz, chamando por uma determinada Pérola.

– Pérola Rosa, Corte-7OGD, aproxime-se - Ordenou, severa, por fim.

Depois de ouvir o seu número de identificação, uma delas, de cabeça baixa e passos rápidos, aproximou-se da alta superfície, onde a tal Jóia esverdeada encontrava-se, de modo quase imediato.

Esta Pérola era tão comum como todas as outras, seu corpo e sua própria Jóia adoptavam uma cor calma e brilhante. No caso, esta sua pedra, de superfície lisa, e dotada de uma cor rosa bem clara, era localizada perto do ventre. Magenta, roxo e púrpura, tingiam seu corpo de um elegante esplendor. Parecia uma empregada pomposa, de aparência bem caprichada, tudo indicava que era uma Pérola que serviria alguém extremamente importante.

Ela deu mais um passo em frente, e a cada passo que dava, seu corpo parecia estremecer de nervosismo. Aproximou-se cada vez mais do tal comum Peridoto, até parar numa superfície entre a terra e poeira do chão que parecia ser composto de um material mais artificial. A gestora tocou num determinado botão com seus dedos robóticos, gravado no seu pequeno computador flutuante. E quando deu por si, a nobre empregada encontrou-se no interior de uma máquina de teletransporte, muito diferente das restantes placas de pedra lapidada pela qual as restantes Pérolas se dirigiam. Era uma tecnologia mais especial e avançada.

– De acordo com os registos da minha superior, foste um pedido especial e exclusivo, criada para servir uma Hessonite, uma velha grande militar da mais alta elite do Mundo dos Cristais... - Analisou, e a Pérola Rosa acenou com a cabeça, de modo afirmativo, ainda um pouco nervosa pelo seu destino – Ela está a caminho da sua próxima missão, portanto, serás enviada directamente para a sua nave. Boa sorte... - O Peridoto acrescentou em um murmúrio final de suas palavras.

Todas as Pérolas ainda ali perto encontradas despediram-se dela, com um simples gesto ao acenar as cabeças, de modo formal, e a peculiar máquina fechou sua superfície completamente, estremeceu durante vários segundos, elevou-se um pouco vagarosa do chão logo depois de seu motor arrancar, levantando de forma consecutiva uma vasta poeira de fina terra seca que encobriu o seu redor.

A Pérola pode contemplar, por uma pequena janela, todas as outras Jóias que desviaram seus olhares da maquina e voltavam a caminhar, de modo igual, em direcção aos seus destinos, observando então o local onde nascera, por aquela que seria, a última vez. A nave começar a brilhar numa esbranquiçada luz intensa, e num movimento súbito, quase imperceptível ao olhar das outras Pérolas, que em parte observavam atenciosas tal partida, a cápsula de teletransporte subiu a uma velocidade incrível, cortou os céus negros tingidos de estrelas deixando um rasto de cintilante luz que dissipou-se rapidamente.

Aquela grande e especial distorção no espaço e tempo, demorou o tempo suficiente de um piscar de olhos, não tardou pouco mais do que isso até chegar ao seu final destino. Então, esta máquina logo parou, e em mais um novo gesto repentino, dissipou-se, desapareceu num brilho, soltando a sua passageira que quando deu por si, estava no interior de uma gigantesca nave espacial em movimento pelo vasto cosmos. A partir daquele momento, soube que aquele grande e nobre Jardim de Infância, agora, e para sempre, não passaria de uma das suas mais distantes e inúteis memórias, e que a partir de agora, sua verdadeira existência iria realmente começar.

Nervosa, aquela Pérola Rosa ordinária encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça, apertou ambas as mãos ao peito e com gestos pouco perceptíveis, encarou com uma extrema atenção o seu redor. Não tardou longos segundos em se aperceber que, mesmo em frente, sentada num género de poltrona flutuante altamente avançada, estava outra Jóia, muito diferente dela, mais alta, de uma aparência poderosa, e esta fora, na verdade, a primeira coisa que noticiou mal chegara ali, quase instintivamente.

Encolheu ainda mais o corpo, tremula, e tentou desviar seu olhar da observação pesada da aparente dona da nave, fitando a restante área com inquietação, aquela devia ser uma guerreira poderosa extremamente importante, era sem sombras de dúvidas a pessoa pela qual a nobre criada nascera directamente para servir.

– Finalmente a minha recompensa chegou... Pensava que as Diamantes já se tinham esquecido do meu brinquedo - Comentou com uma pequena gargalhada manhosa enquanto mexia em vários botões sobre o painel de controlo da nave - Pérola Rosa, 7OGD da Interface 120… Espero que sejas de bom uso...

O silêncio prosseguiu, e a Pérola aproximou-se, para honrar sua mestra, e sem nenhuma palavra, realizou uma delicada vénia, segurando uma parte do seu vestido para transmitir somente ainda mais elegância e honor.

Enquanto criava tal devoção, observou a Hessonite com um olhar discreto, o seu corpo pomposo e a postura elegante eram recheados em tons laranja, vermelhos, castanhos e dourados, com algumas marcas brancas, uma longa capa repleta de brilhantes estendia-se nas suas costas. Como qualquer Hessonite comum, um dos seus olhos era coberto por um visor de vidro encarnado, e quanto á sua Jóia propriamente dita, uma pedra rectangular lapidada, estava devidamente localizada atrás das costas, mesmo debaixo do pescoço, e era quase camuflada devido a longa capa que suportava.

– Óptimo, óptimo, querida - Sorriu de forma irónica, ao endireitar sua grande cabeleira castanha enquanto analisou a veneração da sua nova empregada, e esta, no momento, retomo uma posição formal de corpo reto, esperando, ainda inquieta, as ordens da sua senhora – No momento, estamos indo em direcção a uma nova missão… - Informou.

Depois de dizer tais palavras, num movimento súbito, esta alta guerreira atirou um determinado objecto em direcção a tal aia, e ela, assustada pelo repentino gesto, não conseguiu segurar o mesmo em pleno ar, deixando-o cais aos seus pés. Baixou o corpo com gestos tremidos, e agarrou tal coisa de seguida, era uma pequena máquina com formato de caixa, de um tom metal azulado, presumivelmente, algum género de comunicador altamente avançado.

– Preciso que vás até o porão e guardes esses registos no meu cofre, em segurança - Ordenou, enquanto voltava sua total atenção ao painel de controlo da sua nave e voltava a mexer nuns determinados botões e ler novas informações, talvez os requerimentos da sua missão – É fácil encontrar o porão, apenas atravesse o corredor… Não se preocupe, só vou terminar aqui um relatório, e de seguida irei ao seu encontro para te dar uma visita guiada mais precisa…

Esta era, de forma clara, a primeira vez que realizava um trabalho de verdade, a Pérola era nova, tinha acabado de nascer, agora mesmo saira do solo e já estava a receber ordens de alguém importante. Era, então, uma Pérola inexperiente, e apesar dos testes que sofrera no Jardim de Infância, não sabia, ainda, nada de nada, toda a situação parecia totalmente nova devido a seu nervosismo que sentia quase como uma maldição.

A única coisa que conhecia é que iria ser uma empregada eternamente de outra Jóia, e podia não parecer, mas sentia que ainda teria muito que aprender em relação a tal. Já a Hessonite, sabia de forma clara destas iniciais limitações da novata Pérola, e era notório que o facto de lhe dar um dever tão simples inicialmente não passava, possivelmente, de alguma estratégia para a empregada se habituar com calma ao ambiente ao redor.

– Porque é que ainda estás ai parada? - Disse a Hessonite num tom um pouco calmo, mas um tanto assustador aos olhos da tal empregada, ao se aperceber que esta sua Pérola continuava no mesmo local, parada, a observar a peculiar máquina em mãos – Vai lá fazer o que eu te pedi!

Desviou novamente o olhar em direcção ao painel da nave e seus registos, enquanto a Pérola virava as costas, procurando o seu caminho. Até agora só conhecia os centros de inspecção, as rochas, terras, poeiras e injectores do Jardim de Infância, era a primeira vez que estava no interior de um local tão vasto e estranho como aquele e, portanto, não sabia onde era esse tal porão, nem como chegar lá, e de outra forma, ainda desconhecia o modo como toda aquela estrutura altamente tecnológica funcionava.

Esta nave era uma grande arma de guerra, sua edificação exterior caracterizava-se por ser uma pirâmide invertida. Eram veículos espaciais conhecidos pelo nome simplório de Nave Imperial. Apesar de serem um pouco lentas em termos de velocidade, eram de grande resistência e conseguiam criar danos devastadores com seus canhões. Era uma das mais poderosas armas do Mundo dos Cristais.

A Pérola, continuou a encarar o redor, e noticiou vários outros soldados de postura forte e saudável, além de bem leais, e algumas outras Jóias menores focadas em áreas aleatórias além de combate, permaneciam naquele mesmo local, rodeando a Hessonite e seguindo as suas ordens de modo delicado. Eram maioritariamente Jaspes, Ametistas, Nephrites e Rubis, cada uma delas seguiam seus papéis comuns. As Nephrites conduziam a própria nave, seguindo todas as direcções da grande superior, também tratavam de outros assuntos com esta relacionados, tais como o accionamento de armas ou estratégias evasivas. Já as restantes, serviam em parte como guardas pessoais da Hessonite, e ganhariam papéis mais relevantes durante as operações. Eram Jóias claramente fortes, guerreiras superiores e de qualidade, as próprias Jóias de seus corpos emanavam uma energia assustadora que a Pérola persentia em seu corpo.

Um pouco confusa, fora então até uma porta, a única que existia a conectar aquela sala de controlou com a restante nave, ao dirigir-se até ela, sentiu certa pressão pelas outras Jóias que encaravam-na com um olhar sério. Acelerou então o passo, e atravessou esta, encontrou-se então num longo corredor, que conectavam com inúmeras outras salas. Mais alguns guerreiros, soldados da Hessonite, estavam no mesmo a fazer determinados serviços comuns ou esperando pacientemente pelo momento da missão. Entre eles, vários treinavam com suas armas, em devidas salas específicas para tal.

Acreditou estar no mesmo corredor que a sua senhora tinha referido anteriormente, portanto, o tal chamado porão ficaria no seu fim. Agora que estava parcialmente só, adotou um ritmo pouco acelerado, encarou todos os recantos do local, não estava com pressa em conhecer todas as divisões da nave a fundo logo no primeiro dia da sua vida, já que iria passar inúmeros milénios dentro desta a servir a dona da nave, para sempre, mas era o melhor a fazer, aproveitar aquele momento para analisar tudo de modo superficial, algo que poderia permitir a realização de melhores serviços no futuro. Continuou a caminhar, carregando a tal máquina em suas mãos com cautela, observando de passagem os interiores revelados pelas portas entreabertas de todas as salas.

Foi então, que já mais no centro do corredor, passou por um pequeno grupo composto por uma Jaspe e três Ametistas. Estas caminhavam na direcção contrária, pela outra extremidade do corredor. A Pérola Rosa, então, baixou a cabeça e tomou uma pose mais reservada, no exato momento em que passou ao lado das quatro guerreiras Quartzo.

De forma consecutiva, aqueles soldados começaram a cochichar entre si, á medida que se afastavam da localização daquela Pérola, após a observarem de lado, deveras com olhares curiosos.

– Olhem só, é o brinquedo novo da nossa líder! - Exclamou uma, de entusiasmo.

– Até que é uma raridade de Pérola muito bonita, o trabalho todo da nossa Hessonite valeu bem a pena! – Analisou outra Ametista.

– Queriam o quê? O que a nossa grande líder faz era merecedor de algo assim grande como recompensa – Comentou a Jaspe, encarando as Ametistas, com uma voz pesada – Ela não é uma preguiçosa irresponsável igual a vocês.

De seguida, uma das Ametistas parou, virou-se para trás, olhando a Pérola directamente, e deu um sorriso manhoso.

– Vamos ver se a sua beleza compensa, e se ela é realmente capaz de fazer um trabalho de empregada digno.

Um chicote surgiu nas suas mãos, e esta Quartzo chicoteou o mesmo em direcção ás pernas da empregada, que se situava já a distantes metros á frente. Ele fora longo o suficiente para chegar a tal localização e realizar uma investida com sucesso.

Esta pobre criada, claramente caiu e embateu com seu nariz no chão, não esperava um golpe daqueles. E deixou, de modo lógico, a máquina pelo qual teria como objectivo, guardar no porão, cair com certa ferocidade no chão, mesmo em frente.

– AHAHAHA! Oh minha! Estou rachando! - A mesma que cometera o golpe começou a dar uma boa gargalhada depois de arrumar seu chicote ao fazer o mesmo desaparecer num brilho.

– Hei! Acabou de estragar o primeiro dia de trabalho da longa vida dela! - Comentou outra, com voz irónica entre mais risos – Coitada! Mal surgiu do solo e já pode ser estilhaçada, castigo pelo seu comportamento desajeitado!

Ainda deitada no frio chão metálico, encarou o grupo de guerreiras distantes que gozava com muita satisfação. Tentou ignorar, sem choros nem outros rodeios sentimentais, apenas manteve um olhar pensativo e ao mesmo tempo, um tanto sério

De modo imediato, pegou na máquina que deixara cair e certificou-se se estava em condições. Por sorte, a mesma não se partira com o impacto da queda, apesar do mesmo ter sido, de forma bem clara, grande o suficiente para um vidro comum acabar em mil pedaços. Só não sabia se a coisa funcionava, e se os danos foram internos, já que não sabia activa-lho, mas manteve um pensamento positivo sobre este lado do caso.

A superfície daquele corredor da nave era lisa, lisa de forma a ser escorregadia, e escorregadia o suficiente para aquela pobre empregada cair de novo á medida que tentava erguer o corpo, para prosseguir no seu dever. E tal novo acontecimento repentino fora motivo suficiente para o grupo rir ainda mais alto.

– Socorro, vou ficar mais rachada que a Diamante Rosa! - Comentou uma, quase a chorar de tanto dar poderosas gargalhadas, depois de observar a queda da pobre Pérola.

Mas pareceu que tal comentário não fora bem-vindo por parte da Jaspe e das restantes Ametistas que acompanhava aquela guerreira de bom humor. Estas, depois de pararem de forma imediata as suas gargalhadas, dirigiram-lhe um pesado olhar.

– O que foi? - Questionou a mesma, tentando se acalmar, enquanto limpava uma lágrima que escorria de seu olho.

– Mais respeitinho ai, não se brinca com isso - Comentou a Jaspe, as outras duas guerreiras concordaram.

– Não tenho culpa, o trocadilho tem muita graça! E eu sei que também estás a querer rir com essa piada, ou vais negar? - Respondeu, em sua defesa, mais uma vez, segurando o riso, além de desafiar figuradamente a outra.

– Não tem graça! - Gritou, furiosa – É algo sério! Experimenta dizer isso em frente as Diamantes, deixavas de ser um pedregulho e te transformavas em areia.

– Nah… - Esta Ametista voltou a dar uma risada – Mais areia que aquela Diamante eu não ficava, além disso, quando eu trabalhava na Terra, a própria Diamante Rosa rachava com as minhas piadas!

Tais palavras foram a gota de água, e aquela Ametista risonha acabou recebendo um bom soco na cara, seguido de puxões de cabelo e outras agressões físicas diretas, era claro que aquela Jaspe e as outras duas Ametistas tinham levado a ofensa muito a sério.

Por um lado, não era algo que se devia dizer assim de tal forma sarcástica, a Diamante Rosa fora em tempos uma figura de relevância, uma integrante da grande e honorável autoridade de Jóias matriarcas do Mundo dos Cristais, e sua memória, apesar de séculos e mais séculos depois da sua morte, ainda era honrada e respeitada por muitos.

Não fora só a Ametista que sofrera golpes, todo o local do conflito sentido, as paredes do corredor e as portas para outras salas, sofreram pesados golpeamentos e arranhões, ficando amolgadas de uma forma que parecia nem ter reparação.

Um brilho rápido surgiu, de repente, atrás das quatro Jóia desordeiras, como se fosse um portal de teletransporte que acabara de se abrir, e após poucos segundos, as Ametistas e aquela Jaspe só poderão contemplar seus corpos cederem, serem desestabilizados, devido a repentinos golpes de uma espada a uma velocidade quase supersónica. Os corpos das quatro estoiraram, suas pedras caíram no chão, e antes de voltarem a assumir a forma física, várias bolhas brilhantes como ouro as aprisionaram.

– Finalmente consegui encontrar aquelas malditas desordeiras… - A voz da Hessonite ecoou em todo o corredor.

A Pérola Rosa ergueu imediatamente o corpo, desta vez com mais cuidado para não voltar a cair, mal apercebeu-se da presença da sua superior, mesmo ao seu lado, segurando as quatro bolhas douradas, que flutuavam ao redor de sua mão direita. Já na sua mão esquerda, uma espada de lâmina fina desfez-se em luz.

– Achavas mesmo que eu iria deixar uma novata como tu andar assim, sem qualquer supervisão ou instruções, na minha nave? – Comentou ela, com um tom mais pesado, de seguida, encarando directamente os olhos da empregada.

A pobre Pérola, corou, inclinou a cabeça para baixo, fitando o chão, num gesto vagaroso, e encolheu os ombros, envergonhada, sem entender exactamente o motivo da frase.

Num movimento rápido, a Hessonite removeu das mãos da Pérola a máquina peculiar, e esta, agora entre seus dedos, receberia uma inspecção mais profunda. Agarrou com força numa parte daquele cubo rectangular, e puxou a outra para o lado, articulando esta. O simples movimento ativou um mecanismo que revelou um holograma, divulgando fotografias de raros manuscritos em uma linguagem ancestral. A Pérola evitou, quase instintivamente, ler aquelas informações, mal sabia que estava presente a uma raridade…

Com um simples toque dos seus dedos, a Hessonite tocou no mesmo, puxando as informações demonstradas para cima e para baixo para estender a sua leitura, e para os lados, mudando de fotografia. De seguida, depois de consultar grande parte das páginas, desligou a pequena máquina, articulando a peça que movera inicialmente, num movimento inverso.

– Felizmente isto não se estragou… - Suspirou ela em alivio ao devolver a maquina ás mãos daquela Jóia inferior, e de seguida, colocou a sua própria mão na cabeça dela, enquanto observava as bolhas douradas, fazendo as mesmas desaparecer ao tocar no topo de cada uma delas, puxando-as para cima – Á meses que eu andava á procura das alegadas Jóias responsáveis, por uns problemas, confidenciais, aqui na minha nave… Já desconfiava dos comportamentos destas quatro, e já sabia que grãos de areia da mesma laia delas não iriam resistir em chatear uma criada… Obrigado Pérola, foste o meu isco perfeito…

A Pérola Rosa assim compreendeu que fora, de modo inconsciente, usada como uma armadilha, para caçar guerreiras problemáticas, pouco sérias, amantes de boémia, que já não seguiam, ou já começavam a deixar de seguir, a tão cuidada ética exigida nas hierarquias da considerada perfeita sociedade das Jóias. De modo igual, estas já não se encaixavam nas exigências que a Hessonite pretendia no interior de sua nave, ela queria guerreiras sérias e não peças ornamentais inúteis que só sabiam estragar suas coisas, além de causar possíveis problemas.

Este acontecimento igualmente provara que aquela honorável Hessonite era uma líder nata, dotada de uma grande inteligência e profunda capacidade para a criação de estratégias precisas. Não seria de admirar a mesma ter conseguido um posto tão alto na sociedade do Mundo dos Cristais, e ter ganho sua própria empregada pessoal.

Repentinamente, uma Ametista apareceu, correndo, parecia ofegante.

– O que é que queres, soldado? – Questionou, com voz severa.

– Nossa clareza, finalmente chegamos ao planeta Orbmev 71! - Informou em palavras aceleradas.

– Ótimo… Vamos lá fazer mais um excelente trabalho… - Analisou, com palavras convencidas, á medida que começava a caminhar no corredor, de volta á sala de controlo - Espero que desta vez a missão corra melhor do que da última vez, pois já apanhei finalmente as Jóias inúteis que quase sempre estragavam meus planos…

A Pérola, sem compreender agora o que deveria fazer, seguiu a sua senhora e aquela Ametista de volta á cabine de pilotagem. Esta não se queixou, e até, por outro lado, aproveitou o momento para lhe pedir um serviço menor, como o simplório abrir e fechar a porta. A Pérola Rosa não tinha nenhuma outra opção senão obedecer de imediato, afinal, aquele era o objectivo de sua vida.

Sempre em suas mãos, manteve a peculiar máquina dos hologramas, que revelavam informações antigas, não sabia os motivos da Hessonite ter-lhe devolvido tal coisa, especialmente depois de este objecto ter corrido o risco de se estilhaçar totalmente quando ela deixou-o cair, no momento que tropeçou no chão do corredor desastrosamente.

Á medida que esta simplória Pérola sentia a peculiar nave estremecer ao penetrar na atmosfera do negro planeta desenhado nas janelas da nave, ela fitava o objecto rectangular, e de forma igual, não compreendeu o porquê de sua senhora não lhe ter obrigado a arrumar esta máquina no local onde pertencia, no tal cofre do porão que a mesma havia referido…

Mas uma coisa era certa, ouviu um estranho chamamento para ler as informações nestes arquivos contidas… A curiosidade, aos poucos, a consumia…


	4. Capitulo 2: É um prazer voltar aqui

A aterragem fora um tanto complicada, mas aquela pesada atmosfera do planeta não era nada que uma poderosa Nave Imperial não conseguiria superar, apesar de todas as dificuldades sentidas.

As Jóias, e a sua própria tecnologia, adaptavam-se rapidamente, de forma quase automática, aos inúmeros ambientes dos mais variados planetas e astros de toda a galáxia, porém, em Orbmev 71, a situação pareceu, á primeira vista, completamente nova…

Aterrou, e tal tecnológica pirâmide invertida ficou imóvel no chão graças á penetração no solo de quatro grandes espigões existentes nas suas laterais, que também adotavam o papel de grandes canhões de guerra da própria nave quando necessário.

Vários escudos mágicos invisíveis, deveras poderosos e especiais, foram activados a pedido da comandante, fazendo assim aquele vasto transporte intergaláctico acabar protegido enquanto estaria ali fixado no solo de tal planeta hostil.

Antes de saírem para a missão propriamente dita, cada Jóia ligou um pequeno dispositivo específico á sua pedra, e ao ativarem este, seus corpos físicos compostos por massas feitas de luz acabaram, tal como acontecera com a própria nave, protegidos por uma invisível camada protectora de energia mágica. Também começaram a suportar, preso em outra parte do seu físico, um outro dispositivo igual, também ativo, só por precaução, caso o principal acabe estragado durante toda a operação.

A Pérola Rosa ajudava, de forma clara, cada uma das guerreiras durante aquele serviço, pareceu algo inicialmente simples, mas auxiliar a ligação de cada uma destas pequenas máquinas uma a uma ás pedras de cada um dos soldados, era, na verdade um processo manual muito demorado e extremamente delicado, especialmente pela quantidade de guerreiras ali expostas á espera de sofrer tal processo, dificuldade esta que também piorava devido as jovens mãos inexperientes da criada.

No princípio foi árduo, emocionalmente frustrante, mas de modo instintivo aprendera rápido, e depois de já habituada e familiar com todo o modo de instalação, conseguiu aumentar um pouco mais o seu ritmo, o que fez a Hessonite dar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ao ver todo o novo bom trabalho da sua empregada.

Porém, esse sincero sorriso desaparecera de seguida, quando virou sua atenção ao planeta onde sua nave acabara de aterrar.

\- Orbmev 71… É um prazer voltar aqui… - Exclamou Hessonite numa voz calma, um tanto irónica, ao observar o ambiente ao redor através da janela principal, além de alguns ecrãs que transitavam imagens do exterior com qualidade profunda. Seus olhos reflectiam tudo menos saudade e conforto por estar novamente naquele lugar.

A Pérola desviou um pouco a cabeça, e encarou a superfície de tal planeta de relance pelo mesmo grande visor que a sua grande senhora encarava, fê-lo num movimento simples e imperceptível pelos restantes presentes, enquanto instalava o dispositivo já numa das últimas guerreiras que sobravam.

O planeta parecia completamente vazio, não existia nada ali além de destruição, pequenos rochedos flutuavam no ar devido ás peculiares leis da sua gravidade, e embatiam no escudo exterior da nave. Acabavam desintegradas por choques grandes, causados por uma espécie de energia eléctrica do mesmo, fazendo assim a superfície metálica da Nave Imperial não sofrer quaisquer arranhões.

Era notório que tal planeta fora uma antiga colónia das Jóias, á milénios atrás, agora totalmente abandonada, perdida no tempo.

A comandante, depois de ver, finalmente, todas as suas guerreiras já equipadas com os dispositivos especiais, deu determinadas instruções á Pérola Rosa, pediu-lhe exclusivamente para ir buscar a um determinado compartimento da nave, armas físicas para equipar aqueles soldados, entre outras máquinas e equipamentos específicos, tanto de pequeno e grande porte. E assim, a criada apressadamente o fez.

Para não estar sozinha nesses movimentos, já que Hessonite parecia não confiar totalmente em novatas, duas simplórias guerreiras Rubi a acompanharam, mas a dupla pouco ou nada a ajudaram durante tamanho e demorado serviço.

Depois de, com gestos nervosos, deambular perdida nos vários setores da nave, retornou alguns longos minutos depois, com muitas espadas, lanças, e outras miscelâneas relacionadas com combate em seus braços, além das máquinas exigidas. As duas Rubis apenas observam todos os passos da Pérola Rosa, e unicamente riam com todos os erros e demonstrações de nervosismo desta. Fora necessário várias viagens de ida e retorno para esta empregada, totalmente a solo, conseguir carregar tudo, com o máximo dos cuidados, até a cabine principal.

Ao terminar tal pedido, as Rubis retornaram a seus devidos postos, depois de um pequeno agradecimento da comandante, no momento que esta Hessonite saiu de sua poltrona flutuante. Ela começou a distribuir esses mesmos equipamentos ao seu grupo de guerreiras de modo estratégico. Aquele grupo que se preparava para sair deveria contar com, no total, cinquenta Jóias: De modo mais específico, cerca de vinte Jaspes, vinte Ametistas e dez Rubis, todas que claramente foram, de modo prévio, ali mesmo reagrupadas.

\- Lembrem-se… A superfície deste planeta é muito corrosiva, mantenham-se juntas – Avisou, inicialmente, e todas concordavam, era lógico que já sabiam de tal informação, apesar disso, a Hessonite preferiu repetir a mesma, era algo importante, e teria que entrar melhor nas mentes de suas guerreiras.

A Pérola, era a única que desconhecia tais detalhes, desejava poder saber mais, mas simplesmente, era uma empregada novata e não esteve presente na nave durante as primeiras explicações relevantes daquela missão. As Pérolas passavam muito tempo ao lado dos seus mestres, conhecendo desse modo muitos dos seus segredos, e esta simples Pérola Rosa ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre a sua Hessonite, já que nem a conhecia á menos de cinco horas.

A tal comandante, de seguida, segurou sua longa capa brilhante, movendo esta para o lado, num gesto majestoso, mostrando a pequena máquina presa a sua pedra lapidada, perto do seu pescoço.

– Com estes dispositivos ligados ás nossas Jóias, ativados, estamos protegidos por um escudo mágico invisível, não seremos assim afectados pela atmosfera corrosiva deste planeta, tal como a própria nave. Aguentamos a nossa estadia durante as próximas duas semanas, se os mesmos, e os sobresselentes, não se avariarem nesse período – Elevou ela, ainda mais a sua voz, com tamanhas explicações, enquanto voltava a endireitar sua capa e, consequentemente, seu cabelo, de modo elegante - É o tempo mais que suficiente para recolher a maior quantidade possível de exemplares nas Ruinas. Vai ser bem trabalhoso, mas temos que ser rápidas… Eu não gosto deste planeta… - Murmurou por fim.

Depois de entregar todos os equipamentos e concluir tal discurso, esta comandante voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira flutuante, e conduziu-a até o centro de toda a sala de pilotagem, a parte inferior desta era igual a uma forma gravada no chão, que existia no interior de um círculo verde, um símbolo da Era 2 que ilustrava as três e atuais grandes matriarcas do Mundo dos Cristais. Todas as guerreiras agora preparadas para o conflito entraram no interior do tal círculo com suas coisas, e a Hessonite conduziu, com vários gestos de seus dedos, a cadeira até o chão, encaixando-a de modo perfeito no centro do símbolo.

\- Pérola… - Disse, de voz lenta e calma, ao fitar a sua empregada com um pequeno olhar severo – Pelas minhas observações recentes, tenho a certeza… És inofensiva… – Argumentou, dando uma mera ideia de que a empregada já não precisaria de grande supervisão de Rubis ou alguma outra soldado, uma clara permissão de que esta podia, em principio, caminhar pela nave, de modo parcialmente livre enquanto realizava seus deveres - Vai limpar todos os estragos que aquelas desordeiras fizeram ao corredor da minha nave… Quando terminares, volta para a aqui, e simplesmente não saias daqui até segunda ordem.

Pérola Rosa concordou, ao baixar a cabeça e encolher os ombros, um pouco trémula, segurando o seu vestido e realizando uma vénia simples.

\- Como sempre, a Jaspe Corte 129 da Interface 102F vai ficar no comando da nave enquanto eu estiver fora – Comentou, ao apontar para uma Jóia grande de pele laranja dotada de um grande cabo que se estendia pelas costas. Esta que dava um passo em frente, aproximando-se da principal superfície de controlo da nave – Durante a missão, enviarei constantemente informações á nave com nossos progressos. Não se esqueçam de apontar as mesmas nos relatórios exigidos pela Diamante Amarelo.

Todas concordaram, e seguidamente, tal como a Pérola fizera, realizaram um gesto de saudação ao cruzarem os braços, executando o típico gesto que honrava as Diamantes, face a Hessonite, esta que suspirou, talvez um tanto nervosa, reflectindo sobre o que esperar por aquela missão.

Depois de observar tais gestos de devoção, esta líder então tocou num determinado botão que estava sobressaído no braço da sua poltrona. Através daquele sistema, todas as Jóias, incluindo a própria líder, que permaneciam localizadas no interior daquele símbolo cravado em tal cumprida superfície metálica, foram imediatamente teletransportadas para o exterior.

Assim, esta nobre criada acabou sozinha com as Nephrites, Jóias estas que só serviam e se responsabilizavam pelo controlo da própria nave em combates durante as viagens espaciais, com algumas guardas Rubis e Ametistas entre mais algumas outras Jóias em minoria, guerreiras que sobraram e ali foram mantidas para, exclusivamente, proteger a nave, de modo claro, além de adotarem um papel de possíveis sobresselentes caso aconteça problemas com aquelas que estavam a enfrentar o alegado desconhecido ao lado da sua comandante.

Uma única Jaspe que permanecera na nave, assumiu então totalmente e quase de imediato após da saída da principal líder, o comando, e esta ordinária Jaspe, no caso, parecia ter uma grande ligação com a Hessonite, além de parecer a mais velha de todas as restantes. Sentou-se numa cadeira menor que estava perto da superfície de controlo principal da nave, inspeccionando então, através dos inúmeros ecrãs em frente, toda a situação no interior, e exterior, desta, além de esperar pacientemente por mensagens da Hessonite.

A Pérola encarou então esse mesmo grande ecrã, para conhecer melhor o exterior, só por mera curiosidade, e nesse mesmo instante, visualizou a Hessonite a se afastar daquele local numa marcha pesada, ao lado das suas cinquenta poderosas guerreiras, esta comandante manteve-se sempre sentada pacientemente em sua poltrona flutuante, que sobrevoava o redor. Este grupo de Jóias também estavam acompanhadas por alguns robôs armados e de tamanho humanóide, que foram invocados, por mais alguns outros pequenos dispositivos que carregavam nas mãos, na altura da saída, quando já estavam no exterior da nave.

Ela então, ao noticiar o olhar pesado das Nephrites, que observavam sem nenhum ânimo leve a empregada mesmo ali parada, além da expressão impaciente da Jaspe que assumira o comando de modo temporário, decidiu então voltar a sua rotina.

Sabia perfeitamente como começar tal pedido da sua Jóia superior, a briga daquela outra Jaspe e das três Ametistas tinha causado bons estragos naquela área do corredor da nave.

Durante todo aquele tempo que se manteve, ali, exposta, ao lado das guerreiras, quase como uma decoração valiosa, fora de realçar que a Pérola manteve sempre tal rara caixa rectangular nas suas mãos, a Hessonite não pareceu nada preocupada, era lógico e mais do que óbvio que ela sabia que a empregada ainda mantinha tal entre seus dedos, mas não pronunciou nada sobre isso até agora, talvez não tinha tendência para tal no momento.

Quando fora buscar os vários equipamentos para a missão das guerreiras a pedido de sua Hessonite, já tinha descoberto os locais onde se guardavam tudo, é claro que tal fora uma análise realizada de relance, mas sua memória não lhe mentiu.

Então não tardou, numa das divisões, em encontrar uma peculiar invenção de limpeza da sociedade das Jóias, uma grande esfera que, em seu interior, guardava inúmeros instrumentos variados, era como um aspirador altamente avançado. A Pérola sabia que tal era usado para limpezas, pois aprendera isso durante os experimentos leves que sofrera no Jardim de Infância. Na altura não tinha interagido sozinha com um, nem nunca explorado todas as suas funcionalidades de modo total, especialmente aquelas que eram as mais adequadas para a profunda limpeza que estava prestes a realizar.

Assim, carregou tal engenho até o local do corredor, onde acontecera o incidente, e antes de começar então a limpar e reparar as placas metálicas amolgadas das paredes, posou tal equipamento de limpeza perto de si, sobre o chão com cuidado, e decidiu encarar, mais uma vez, a peculiar máquina cubica que sempre suportou em suas mãos ao longo daquele dia.

Passou seus dedos cheios de leveza na superfície lisa, analisou com um olhar profundo todas as anomalias, desejando ativar este objecto e conhecer o mistério que aquilo escondia, mas de seguida, conseguiu ignorar o chamamento da tentação, evitando então abrir-lho através do mesmo processo que a Hessonite havia demonstrado anteriormente.

Decidiu assim guardar esta dentro da sua pedra, mais uma simples habilidade mágica que aquele povo alienígena concebia desde os primórdios das suas origens. Aproximou-a do seu ventre, fazendo a leve pedra lisa e oval que continha em sua pele, concentrar alguma energia e brilhar, era a primeira vez que executava esta habilidade, mas não sentiu grandes dificuldades em conseguir fazer esta máquina ser absorvida para o interior da sua Jóia. Agora sim, estava finalmente com as mãos livres e prontas para realizar um melhor trabalho, e além disso, podia recuperar esse mesmo instrumento quando quisesse e quando fosse necessário, independentemente do local onde se encontraria.

Voltou então a carregar e a ativar aquele aspirador carregado de inovação, porém, a tal luta das desordeiras causou estragos na área que pareciam irreparáveis, o que iria causar claramente determinadas dificuldades em todo o processo de limpeza.

Começou por se ajoelhar e observar de perto tal coisa, com um olhar confuso que transmitia interesse e de modo igual, curiosidade, inúmeros botões sobressaiam em sua superfície lisa, incluindo um que abria uma porta na própria superfície da máquina e entregava ás mãos daquela ordinária Pérola Rosa um controlo remoto. Ao início não compreendeu como a coisa funcionava realmente, nem como controlar todas as suas funcionalidades através de tantos botões sem descrição, e para piorar, aquele aspirador avançado não vinha com quaisquer instruções.

Pegou nesse mesmo comando, visualizando todas as suas opções nos mais diversos ângulos, depois clicou, mais uma vez, num destes de modo aleatórios, e observou os resultados.

Um líquido viscoso fora expelido de um género de dedo flutuante que saira daquele peculiar aspirador avançado por um estreito orifício existente em sua lateral, depois da Pérola ativa-lho inconscientemente, dedo este que ela própria, graças á magia daquele pequeno controlo remoto, conseguiu controlar á distância.

Agora, com uma leve ideia sobre como tal comando era assim funcional, de modo desajeitado, tentou conduzir o dedo flutuante até uma das menores áreas danificadas em tal corredor, até chegou a colocar com sucesso o tal líquido nesses mesmos locais dotados só com arranhões superficiais, o mesmo restaurou essa mesma parte de uma forma estupenda.

Muito feliz com tal resultado inicial, como se fosse a sua maior conquista, a Pérola entusiasmou-se então, e continuou a controlar este dedo flutuante, fazendo o mesmo gerar tal líquido de forma constante, cobrindo o chão, reparando-o e limpando-o de uma forma mais estendida. Porém, este local que no momento estava a tratar, por ser uma das determinadas áreas que não continham grandes estragos que necessitassem de tamanha quantidade, causou então derramamento em excesso, que não desaparecera, pois não continha mais nada para reparar.

Acabou, mais uma vez, confusa, com a nova consequência dos seus atos, este líquido viscoso permanecera ali, e a nobre empregada, ao aperceber-se do que agora ocorria, tentou uma aproximação do local, observando o dedo voador de perto, para se certificar se estava em condições ou avariado, pensando que a culpa seria de alguma falha em tal tecnologia. Porém, não tomou atenção ao local onde colocava os pés, e acabou assim, de forma inesperada, por escorregar, aterrando com o nariz no chão.

Suspirou, tremula, passou a mão pela sua própria face, não acreditando no que acabara de lhe acontecer. Quando reparou, estava em cima do maldito comando do aspirador, que tinha deixado cair quando escorregara, e este, agora despedaçado, fez a máquina em si acabar descontrolada. Depois de mais uma ou outra escorregadela, sempre finalizando tais quedas com a cara no chão, conseguiu com certa dificuldade erguer seu corpo com sucesso, e fora então tentar parar aquela coisa que, feroz, activava e desactivava constantemente todas as suas funcionalidades.

Aproximou-se e, repleta de nervosismo, não sabia como acabar com tal caos, caos que fora estendido a quase todo o lado. Líquido era expelido para todos os cantos, menos nos devidos locais do corredor que necessitavam de uma real reparação, e a máquina lançava mais dedos flutuantes e outras coisas aleatórias que eram tanto avançadas em comparação com os materiais típicos de limpezas que conhecemos, que até é impossível criar a sua completa descrição…

Decidiu arriscar, através de uma maior aproximação face a esta máquina, com o objectivo de procurar algum botão de desligar na superfície do próprio aspirador, mas daquela esfera saiu de modo imediato um tubo que começou a sugar tudo á sua volta, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Apesar de tudo, Pérola sentiu-se um tanto satisfeita nesse momento, pois começara a reparar que, automaticamente, tal aspirador propriamente dito, aspirava o líquido encontrado em excesso agora alastrado em quase todo o corredor.

Mas esse alivio e felicidade demorara poucos segundos, o cenário da situação mudou por completo de seguida.

Assustou-se, dando um pulo enorme, quando tal longa coisa atacara sua perna, que era fina o suficiente para caber no seu interior. De modo instintivo começou a sacudir o tubo, e a correr ás cegas e ás voltas, com alguns gemidos de fúria e um tanto de pânico, na tentativa de se libertar totalmente da máquina. Porém, a outra perna em liberdade acabou pousando sobre uma área molhada no chão, vestígios do tal líquido viscoso, o que fez esta pobre empregada cair, mais uma vez, e outra, e mais outra, e ainda mais uma outra azarada vez. Caiu tantas vezes que, numa delas, sua perna deu um determinado movimento milagroso que fez a mesma quebrar o tubo do aspirador, soltando-se por fim.

A Pérola então conseguiu uma aproximação da máquina, por fim.

Desligou-a num movimento rápido pelo devido botão antes que aquela coisa lhe atacasse a perna com outro tubo, de novo. Por sua mera sorte, tal fora o botão correto, mesmo tendo sido accionado aleatoriamente. Os dedos flutuantes que esvoaçavam e expeliam líquido por tudo o que era canto, desapareceram assim num brilho. Apesar disso, o produto em si não desaparecera, e ainda existia muita coisa que necessitava de uma devida e cuidada reparação nas paredes do corredor.

Mais aliviada por observar uma nova paz que a máquina agora inactiva finalmente a proporcionou, decidiu então parar, encarando o redor, e ao fazer tal simples e inocente gesto, sua expressão mudou drasticamente.

Apenas já não sabia como perseguir com toda a limpeza, toda a sujeira sentida parecia pior do que a originalmente vista ali momentos antes, e ela estava com pavor de ativar a máquina novamente, já que era a única invenção dedicada a limpezas que existia naquela vasta nave, não queria correr o risco de ter a sua perna presa mais uma vez no interior de um tubo mágico qualquer.

Observou o produto viscoso por ali espalhado, que não desaparecia, todo concentrado só nas zonas já limpas e brilhantes que não dotavam de quaisquer danos, e assim ela, ganhou uma ideia. Decidira, com seus pensamentos excitados, prosseguir tudo manualmente. Começou por segurar num pouco do líquido e esfregar este nas grandes paredes amolgadas e sujas ainda ali vistas, com suas próprias mãos.

Esfregou, esfregou, e continuou a esfregar e recolher mais líquido de certos locais do chão, e a voltar a esfregar e esfregar cada vez mais. Nada disso funcionou ou possibilitou tal reparação mágica. Será que estava a fazer todo o processo de modo correto?

Agora a situação invertera-se. A parede do corredor, não se reparava (ou automaticamente se lavava quando exposta aquele produto), por estar, de modo simples, já limpa. Por outro lado, e aquilo que realmente aconteceu, já nada ali se regenerava porque as placas de metal que compunham a parede já estavam encontradas num estado de bagunça total sem qualquer reparação plausível, era só uma destruição profunda. A magia do líquido viscoso não era forte o suficiente para reparar danos de tamanhas dimensões.

Parecia que tudo já estava dando em doido. Não sabia o que fazer, e já imaginava a reacção da sua Hessonite em ver que não conseguira limpar o corredor, como ela ordenava… Pelo contrário, estava agora num estado bem pior. Algum pânico imediatamente percorreu seu corpo.

Portanto, já emocionalmente exausta, e com certa ferocidade e raiva, além de profundo stress e preocupação, entre pequenos gritos e resmungos de raiva e inquietação, deu um pontapé impulsivo na parede, ao observar que nada do que fazia resultava, e que a reparação da própria parede estava muito aquém das suas capacidades e do que ela própria continha á disposição.

Para sua surpresa, tal golpe fora forte o suficiente para fazer uma das danificadas placas de metal mais frágeis, encontradas perto do teto, cair-lhe em cima, e a pobre empregada, apanhada com um grande golpe que cortou-lhe literalmente o corpo inteiro, apenas estoirou. Em instantes, o seu corpo físico desaparecera num brilho, e a pequena Pérola oval de superfície lisa caíra no meio do chão, mesmo debaixo dos grandes destroços que acabavam de cair.

Ironicamente, durante todas as horas que permanecera ali naquela missão impossível, nenhuma guerreira passara por aquele corredor, talvez porque a maioria daquelas que usufruíam grande parte do tempo em tal área da nave tinham ido em missão, ou então, as que se encontravam presentes, não quiseram incomodar os trabalhos da empregada da gloriosa Hessonite ao colocarem os seus pés nessa área destruída.

Para a própria Pérola, fora mais um golpe de sorte, assim ninguém teria visto tais comportamentos vergonhosos. Estava exausta, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, e a regeneração da sua Jóia, e todo o processo que iria sofrer até voltar novamente a sua forma física, demoraria desse modo, uma tremenda e possível eternidade.

\- Três dias… - Murmurou de forma repentina, uma voz de tonalidade rouca, mas um tanto doce – Eu não permiti que fizesses uma pausa durante três dias, especialmente no primeiro dia do teu trabalho… Mas, de uma forma ou outra, foi o melhor que aconteceu…

Sentiu seu corpo voltar ao normal, envolta em luz, a rosada pequena pedra oval retornava então, aos poucos, a sua forma física.

Estranhamente, estava envolta nos braços de Hessonite, que, por algum motivo, demonstrava numa observação inicial, certa felicidade no meio de uma profunda tristeza em seu olhar, depois de encarar a Pérola Rosa, ainda atordoada, abrir finalmente seus olhos. Porém, tal misterioso observar reconfortante, pareceu, segundos mais tarde, apenas uma mera alucinação.

Sua expressão mudara completamente á medida que a Pérola, abria cada vez e cada vez mais os seus olhos e tentava fitar o perímetro em volta com cada vez mais atenção, caindo assim, parcialmente, na realidade que a rodeava.

A nobre empregada não tardou a aperceber-se de imediato que estava deitada, nos braços fortes e um pouco aconchegantes da sua comandante, o que a deixou muito incomodada, não esperava este género de gesto de aproximação assim tão repentino. E assim, acabou então, muito encolhida e profundamente envergonhada, enquanto a sua mestre a observava com um novo olhar agora muito opressor.

Seguidamente, a cada lento segundo que despertava demoradamente, acabou ouvindo estranhos ruídos, murmúrios predilectos.

Ao sentir uma vagarosa brisa de vento movimentar-lhe os cabelos, não tardou em reparar que já não estava no interior da nave, no mesmo local onde, logo depois da luta exaustiva contra o aspirador, fora acidentalmente esmagada, fazendo assim seu corpo humanóide formado por uma massa de luz mágica (uma habilidade, característica comum com todas as outras alienígenas daquela raça em todo o universo) estourar e assumir a forma Jóia.

Confusa, tentou compreender o que ocorria. Sentia-se ainda muito tonta, já que fora a primeira vez na sua vida que sofrera danos os suficientes de modo a sua forma física ser desestabilizada. Todos os seus reais sentidos, voltavam a uma velocidade vagarosa, e apenas continuou a tentar combater suas tonturas.

Até que pode ouvir vários gritos entre tais murmúrios, á medida que apurava sua audição, atendendo cautelosamente, seguindo o seu instinto, a tais barulhos misteriosos trazidos pelo vento. Tentou olhar para os lados porém, num gesto súbito, a Hessonite apertou numa violência repentina a cabeça da Pérola contra seu peito, impedindo-a de observar certas criaturas estranhamente horrendas que se mexiam e remexiam constantemente no solo em toda aquela agreste área.

Apesar de tudo, especialmente pela lenta regeneração de seu físico, a sua audição contínuo liberta, fazendo-a assim, de modo claro, constantemente ouvir respirares pesados e barulhos de ataques longínquos, magias que em investidas simples destruíam e cada vez mais maltratavam guerreiros em condições insalubres… Não sabia o que era, não estava totalmente ciente do que se aproximava da sua localização. Os passos e aterrorizantes murmúrios e incógnitos sons pareciam cada vez e cada vez mais intensos á medida que sua consciência, a um ritmo quase inaudível, voltava á realidade.

Não sentiu muito medo, mas também não sentiu uma total confiança e conforto, acabou somente neutra a tal, com um toque de confusão lhe percorrendo o corpo, talvez uma consequência da situação que se encontrava originalmente, pois estava agora fora da nave, longe do local que começara a conhecer e a habituar-se de simplesmente viver. Fora uma mudança repentina, estava num sítio, e depois, enquanto manteve-se longe de sua real consciência, acabou em outro, e isto fora algo que lhe trouxe imensas incertezas.

A comandante, elevou o braço, movimentando os dedos como se escrevesse algum código colossal no ar, durante um gesto calmo e cuidadoso, e a pobre empregada, de seguida, sentira tudo a estremecer. Consequentemente, o vento acabou cada vez mais intenso, embatendo em sua pele cor de magenta, e os estranhos barulhos e gritos desesperantes eram cada vez, e cada vez mais longínquos, até desaparecerem para longe, com o som do ar em movimento, e tal, fora como um pequeno alivio na consciência de Hessonite, mas algo que aumentou cada vez mais as dúvidas da empregada.

Agora, a uma distância considerada segura, Hessonite soltou sua Pérola do outro seu braço que a prendia, com certa ferocidade. A empregada, tentou aguentar-se em pé sobre aquilo que parecia ser uma mediana nave dourada em formato de prancha, que antes fora uma simples cadeira voadora. Encontrara-se em constante movimento, bem longe do solo negro, a uma grande altitude que traspassava algumas nuvens enegrecidas.

Quando deu por si, mais uma vez, outra parte dos seus sentidos se despertaram, estava com um dos tais dispositivos presos á sua própria Jóia, na sua barriga, o que a fez, depois de se aperceber de tal, sentir o ar queimar ao redor de todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse na influência de algum escudo que lhe cobrisse toda a pele. Era um simples e estranho queimar que não lhe proporcionava qualquer dor, apenas uma sensação térmica bem esquisita sobre a pele. Não tardou muito tempo a habituar-se, foi como se essa mesma impressão tivesse desaparecido.

Agora livre dos braços exigentes de Hessonite, facilmente fitou o redor, observou o ambiente, dando um simples passo em frente, permanecendo na outra extremidade da prancha, com cautela para não cair. Ainda estava confusa, mas tentou absorver tudo com seu olhar.

Apesar da longa distancia onde se encontravam, conseguiu observar com clareza as características do solo, as montanhas destruídas ao longe, e todas as ruinas de infra-estruturas daquilo que em outros tempos fora uma complexa colónia das Jóias.

No momento, ambas sobrevoavam um local, que lhe soava bem familiar, pelo simples facto de estar repleto de buracos humanóides sobre todas as rochas, cobrindo então as paredes de um modo tão recorrente que chegara a ser um tanto assustador. Era outro Jardim de Infância, mas este, pareceu diferente, além da cor e de outras características geológicas menores, os buracos sobre as paredes não estavam alinhados, ao contrário daquele pela qual a Pérola havia nascido na Interface 120. Era notório que fora um trabalho feito ás pressas.

Fitou, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo, o redor, mais uma e outra vez, um monte de questões e incertezas borbulhavam em sua jovem mente. Recuou, e então, num raciocino simples, tomou uma leve decisão, e virou-se, encarando a sua Jóia superior olhos nos olhos. A face e o silêncio de Hessonite eram marcados por uma tremenda expressão facial que não anunciava quaisquer notícias boas, em todos os possíveis sentidos. Devido a tal olhar ameaçador gravado nesta comandante, a Pérola Rosa sabia que não seriam aceites quaisquer questões que ela pretendia criar, nem mesmo a mínima das perguntas que fosse…

Mas… O que de facto aconteceu? Porque ela estaria ali, e onde estava a nave, e como é que ela estava ao lado da sua líder, que anteriormente tinha partido em uma importantíssima missão?... Que misteriosos seres, e seus aterrorizantes sons, foram aqueles que ela tanto pressentiu mal acordara?...

E quanto á sua comandante? Do que ela estaria a pensar? O que esconderia, porque parecia tão raivosa, e ao mesmo tempo, nervosa e preenchida de medo e preocupação?...

A Pérola Rosa sabia que todas estas suas questões permaneceriam sem resposta, durante muito tempo… Isto era, e não passava, de só uma questão de paciência, pois a melhor altura para tamanhas revelações, em breve chegaria… Portanto, virou novamente as costas, e prosseguiu, de boca fechada, sigilo inquestionável, as suas observações face a todo aquele planeta hostil, procurando uma explicação própria em sigilo, nem que seguisse uma simples, mas quase misteriosa e desconhecida, lógica das mais óbvias que pudessem existir…

Um estranho silêncio prevaleceu, indeterminadamente, silêncio este marcado por tais meras reflexões e pensamentos que borbulhava em cada uma das suas mentes. E assim, em olhares distantes da pura realidade, esta dupla, á medida que a prancha atravessava o ar, veloz e equilibrada, observava o céu ficar escuro, um anoitecer calmo, sereno… Um sol distante era visível ao lado de muitas gigantescas luas que embelezavam o cenário de pura negra terra agreste, que rasgavam a paisagem, criando um peculiar paraíso sombrio com elegância, cenário este que acabava cada vez mais desvanecido e misterioso á medida que a dupla sobrevoava e penetrava ainda mais a fundo em tal abandonado Jardim de Infância...

Misterioso como toda a situação que as incertezas de Pérola tentavam buscar explicação…

E desvanecido, tal como todas as esperanças de Hessonite, esperança de sequer conseguir voltar…


	5. Capitulo 3: Na minha autêntica vergonha

Aquela peculiar prancha, a controlo da Hessonite, então, aos poucos, fora perdendo altitude, e diminuindo a velocidade. Continuou a conduzir tal estranho meio de transporte como se já conhecesse todos os recantos de tal abandonado planeta, sempre com a mão erguida e dando comandos silenciosos com suaves gestos em seus dedos.

Poeiras e rochedos peculiares esvoaçavam o redor da prancha flutuante, mas ela fora conduzindo-a com cautela o suficiente para evitar algum empate contra estes. Pérola continuava a reflectir sobre tudo o que persentiu e visualizou ao seu redor, durante todos esses mesmos leves minutos que se passara, depois de devidamente desperta. Já Hessonite manteve sempre sua negativa expressão facial anteriormente descrita.

A prancha desceu o suficiente, permanecendo então próxima do chão, a empregada ao início não entendera tanta aproximação daquele solo rochoso, mas decidiu manter a calma e não fazer nenhuma pergunta, continuando no silêncio exigido por Hessonite, silêncio este que fora o melhor a fazer, já que qualquer pergunta sobre tal acabaria, de forma parcial, em tal momento, totalmente desnecessária durante os próximos segundos.

Uma grande saliência, entre uma estranha neblina, gravou-se numa das paredes do Jardim de Infância, á medida que se aproximavam da mesma. Não era um buraco de saída de alguma Jóia, muito menos alguma coisa que as antigas habitantes do local haviam construído. Fora uma saliência que, analisando pela sua estrutura ainda húmida, fora escavada recentemente.

Hessonite comandou aquela peculiar nave então penetrar neste negro túnel. Pérola estremeceu, quando viu-se no meio de um intensa escuridão que pareceu não ter fim, e então, trémula, fechou os olhos, até sentir, depois de alguns minutos, mais uma vez, embater nas sua pupilas, o doce e aconchegante tocar da luz desvanecida que marcava tal anoitecer.

Abriu os olhos, fitou o seu olhar, tentando focar este, penetrando entre a pequena claridade que marcava toda a área. As sombras da noite já dominavam em partes o local, mas conseguiu ver que ambas estavam localizadas bem no centro de um género de cavidade rodeada por paredes altas, com outros buracos e túneis semelhantes, parecia uma parte, antiga, mais caída e desvanecida, do Jardim de Infância, sendo que as formas humanóides que marcavam as paredes já pareciam ter sofrido um grande desgaste pelas mãos da natureza peculiar de tal planeta. Toda a zona lembrava um estreito desfiladeiro.

Uma luz acabara de se ligar, cintilando bem forte no meio de tal entardecer, seguida por outras, que se moviam, ligavam, e desligavam constantemente, á medida que mudavam de direcção, quase como se estava a esconder-se entre os vastos rochedos escuros. Isto fora algo que acontecera mal a prancha, com leveza, por fim, aterrou, totalmente no solo, bem no centro de tal profunda cavidade, quando tais recém-chegadas presenças foram pressentidas por aqueles que já estavam ali presentes.

Depois de Pérola sair de cima de tal tecnologia, esta mesma prancha especial, transformara-se na sua forma original, a poltrona especial de Hessonite, e esta mesma comandante voltou a se sentar sobre o assento, com bastante rigidez em seus plenos gestos.

Porem, continuou, agora com mais calma, a seguir em frente.

Pérola de forma lógica, seguiu a sua senhora, passos firmes e cuidadosos entre a poeira e afiadas pedras sempre gravadas no chão, tomando assim uma maior aproximação daquilo que fora outrora uma suposta e quase indestrutível nave de guerra imperial, localizada entre uma estranha poeira e névoa intensa, que fez seu corpo estremecer cada vez mais a cada passo que executava.

Ela reconhecera bem os grandes destroços daquilo que, de forma trémula, analisava no momento, gravado entre os grandes rochedos comuns de tal escavada paisagem negra. A nave em formato de pirâmide invertida, totalmente desfeita, recheada de afiadas marcas de garras e armas gravadas nas placas metálicas que a compunha, indicava a existência de uma feroz batalha que á pouco tempo ocorrera.

Agora sim, Pérola começava a estremecer, não um estremecer de dúvida e incerteza, como constantemente fora descrito nos momentos anteriores, mas sim, um estremecer marcado por um constante medo, repleto de ainda mais confusão. Ainda não raciocinava bem o que ainda estava por vir…

Cada vez mais que se aproximava, conseguia entender melhor as formas, graças as luzes, leais combatentes da escuridão, que de entre tais peças encaixadas entre si e calhaus dos arredores, saíram em alguns flashes constantes.

A nave desfeita, ou muitas, a maioria de suas peças, estavam devidamente amontoados e organizados como se fosse um género de forte, apesar de ser algo aparentemente construído ás pressas, mas dotado com uma estrutura bem resistente, que não quebraria de forma fácil durante algum e talvez novo ataque, apesar de construída somente com materiais rudimentares que existiam ao dispor, logo depois daquilo incógnito que supostamente aconteceu.

A poltrona então parou, mesmo fora da entrada de tal peculiar forte. Várias guerreiras estavam mesmo por ali, atarefadas, e tais luzes, imponentes lanternas, saíram das suas jóias que compunham seus corpos, independentemente dos locais para onde se movimentavam, iluminando as zonas para onde se dirigiam em suas jornadas e deveres.

Aproximaram-se então ainda mais da entrada de tal forte, e umas dessas, autenticas saudáveis guerreiras, então pararam para honrar Hessonite com a tal peculiar e típica saudação das Diamantes, e algumas outras mantiveram-se imóveis, pois não receberam bem a presença da Pérola, por algum motivo que lhe era totalmente incógnito.

Também fora de realçar que, tal como acontecera com aquela simplória Pérola Rosa e sua senhora Hessonite, essas mesmas Jóias, de modo igual, mantiveram aqueles protetores dispositivos presos ás suas pedras.

Um pequeno alarme suou, vindo do interior da desfeita nave, como se fosse um aviso de perigo, era um alarme pequeno, que não ecoou na área, atravessando as paredes antigas e desfeitas, sendo persentido assim no outro lado daquele local, ou em outros recantos do planeta. Só aqueles, no interior ou próximos o suficiente de tal forte, o conseguiriam ouvir, com clareza e uma total segurança.

A empregada encarou o redor, ainda confusa, foi quando reparou, então, numa peculiar neblina que saira, de forma intensa, do interior de uma cratera, mesmo encontrada ali ao seu lado. Era um fumo esverdeado, intenso, misturou-se com o ar, tornando-se incolor, e invadido a atmosfera do planeta. Sentiu uma dor, durante este contacto direto com tal, e neste momento, era como se a sua Jóia na barriga estivesse rachando. Se não fosse o dispositivo protector que suportara, possivelmente cairia na maldição da sua morte.

Pérola não sabia que neblina fora aquela, mas sentiu um momento de angústia terrível invadir-lhe seu corpo tremente. Encarou o redor, mais uma e outra vez, entre o breve pânico que sentira, procurando uma forma de aliviar tamanha dor… Dor esta que não tardou a passar quando este mesmo fumo se dissipou totalmente com uma pequena brisa de vento.

Reparou que toda a zona estava cheia de tais crateras semelhantes, que igualmente expeliram aquele nevoeiro terrível, como também reparou que todas as Jóias ali presentes sentiram o mesmo desespero, porém mantiveram-se em tal instante totalmente firmes, talvez já estavam habituadas a tal dor, e sabiam que estavam protegidas pelo dispositivo mágico que constantemente suportavam.

Ainda mais perguntas começaram a borbulhar em sua novata mente, mente esta que ainda teria muito que aprender, muito que acumular, e muito que superar…

Acalmou-se tudo de seguida, e todas outras Jóias ali encontradas, então adotaram um tom, tanto em expressão facial de sua personalidade, como em posição física, de profunda ignorância face a esta situação delicada, tentando então manter a mesma seriedade pela qual encontraram-se nos instantes anteriores.

Tal fora como se estas não tivessem pressentido tal dor, como se tal intenso e doloroso fumo não tivesse existido e quase exterminado seus corpos, reduzindo de tal modo, suas Jóias em fragmentos.

Uma guerreira, de pele alaranjada e estrutura forte, saira da entrada daquela mesma arranjada base, depois do alarme terminar de soar, esta aproximou-se então de Hessonite, e ambas mantiveram-se frente a frente. Era a tal Jaspe que havia ficado no comando da nave, no momento quando a grande líder havia-se ausentado para partir na missão.

– Vejo que já voltou… Então, como correu, vossa excelência? - Procedeu, formalmente, e tal questão pareceu nem ser bem-vinda. Hessonite não queria resolver qualquer pergunta, tal como tudo indicou, este tempo todo.

A comandante, suspirou, tentava controlar sua raiva interior, não sabia como se pronunciar, especialmente em relação á sua empregada, face a tudo o que acontecera enquanto esta esteve fora. Igualmente e simplesmente, parecia não querer falar nada de relevante em frente a sua Pérola ordinária, por alguma questão incógnita. Talvez, como não estava habituada, a estar com uma Pérola a seu lado, não quisesse proceder á explicação de tais segredos em frente á mesma.

Uma líder militar de tamanho estatuto, autêntica Jóia da Elite, grandes senhoras da guerra e de total confiança das autênticas e honoráveis Diamantes, não estavam habituadas a conter, sempre aos seus lados, sua própria Pérola, pois tal era algo muito pouco usual nesta classe de hierarquia, hierarquia focada no lado da batalha, e uma Pérola, puro brinquedo que só servia para limpar, segurar e arrumar coisas, no meio de um autêntico campo de guerra ou em missões perigosas relacionadas com luta e conquistas algures no vasto cosmos, parecia ser algo praticamente impensável. Desse modo, as Pérolas eram, para estas guerreiras de tamanha categoria, presentes demasiado raros, quase impossíveis de obter.

E assim, era bem notório, então, uma ideia que merece ser repetida vezes e mais vezes sem conta: Esta Hessonite, devido a todos os seus serviços leais ao Mundo dos Cristais, conquistou tal pura sorte.

– Como correu?... Ainda tens o descaramento de perguntar? Foi o mesmo de sempre, claro… - Depois de vários momentos a refletir sobre toda a situação, Hessonite finalmente prosseguiu na sua resposta, realizada sem muitas delongas, recorrendo a uma voz pesada – E aqui? Algumas notícias?

– Não… Aqui também está tudo na mesma… - A Jaspe piscou os olhos, depois de um suspiro bem pensativo e preocupante, como reacção, e de seguida, observou em volta, tentando puxar alguma outra conversa de relevância – Bom, e eu já vi que sua Pérola finalmente retornou á forma física… - Analisou, ao fitar a empregada, que estava devidamente posicionada atrás de Hessonite, a poucos centímetros de distância dali, de cabeça baixa, esperando pacientemente alguma nova ordem.

– Sim... Finalmente. Ela ainda é nova e demorou bastante… - Respondeu, e sem inclinar muito seu corpo, movimentou seus olhos na direcção desta, fitando-a de modo lateral.

– Compreendo - Comentou brevemente, observando-a agora com uma nova expressão, depois, continuou – Qual o castigo que vais implementar nela? Sabemos que depois da porcaria que ela fez, ela não é nada apta para realizar quaisquer serviços sem supervisão, tais como limpar armas ou escrever relatórios…

– Relatórios?... Afff… - A comandante suspirou, de mau humor, ao colocar a mão sobre a sua face, pareceu pensar em alguma coisa, relembrando-se de algo que a profundamente incomodava ao ouvir a tal palavras, ''relatórios'', e depois começou a elevar a voz, de modo assustador – Achas mesmo que eu tenho paciência para relatórios? Especialmente AGORA? Nesta porra de situação! Principalmente escritos por essa Pérola, escritos por um grande calhau inútil?!

De seguida, já não pareceu assim tão calma, foi como se esta comandante tivesse explodido de um modo icónico. Sua paciência original já estava a ser pouca, e o comentário de tom inocente de Jaspe, pareceu ser o bastante para ela rebentar, por fim, com tudo. Quanto á reacção da própria nobre Pérola face a tal, ela apenas deu um pulo de assustada, pois não compreendera nada do que ouvia.

– Vossa excelência que tenha calma… Não fui isso que eu quis dizer… - Respondeu, ao erguer as mãos, para ver se a sua líder se tranquilizava – Eu sei que essa Pérola é demasiado nova para esse serviço de relevância, só estava a dar um exemplo um pouco inconsciente…

Porém, pareceu não ouvir o que a Jaspe estava a dizer, continuando a ignorar, sendo levada por tamanha irritação que pressentia no corpo. Inclinou a sua poltrona flutuante na direção da empregada, apertou o punho, e depois, num grande gesto impulsivo, a Pérola só conseguiu sentir uma estalada em sua face, com tanta força que a fez recuar inúmeros passos, até tropeçar com o pé numa pedra e cair, embatendo com as costas no chão.

Hessonite manteve-se numa posição furiosa, observando-a caída, sem piedade, enquanto a pobre criada tentava processar todos os motivos daquela repentina agressão, e as motivações que fizeram a Hessonite agir assim. Várias outras Jóias ali encontradas começaram a rir, e a comentar coisas típicas como ''bem feito'' entre outros comentários incrédulos, que afetaram, de forma clara, profundamente a mente da pobre vítima.

Estava confusa, totalmente, sentiu que sua jóia pareceu estourar de tanta negativa agitação que sentira, e apenas, com um olhar aterrorizante, sentou-se sobre o chão rochoso, e passou a sua própria mão com leveza na face, no lugar onde sentira tamanha chapada. Focava seus olhos cintilantes, imóvel, em frente, uma serena e apavorada lágrima escorreu-lhe na face, cobrindo a marca causada, agora muito inchada, que lhe fora imediatamente desenhada na bochecha.

– Então excelentíssima senhora… - Comentou uma das Jóias que se encontrava ali perto, esta, ao contrário de todas as outras, adotava um ar mais sério, sem qualquer sorriso de gozação, de uma forma que até pareceu tentar proceder a uma defesa da própria novata – Ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu!

– Não tem culpa? NÃO TEM CULPA? – Logo começou a responder, numa algazarra – Todas as provas estão mesmo aqui á minha frente! - Gritou, ao dar um soco numa placa de metal da desfeita nave, a força fora a suficiente para amolgar esta, de imediato, estremecendo a base em si.

– Sim, mantenha calma… Acredito que ela tenha uma boa explicação para o que aconteceu… - Comentou a mesma, novamente, e por algum motivo, a tal Jaspe pareceu concordar.

– Eu não preciso de explicações. Achas mesmo que eu quero ouvir as palavras do meu próprio brinquedo? Como se eu fosse um ser orgânico de baixa categoria? - Falou, quase aos gritos de uma profunda raiva – Além disso, de que serve explicações quando já está tudo estragado! Os comunicadores estragados, o sinalizador estragado, perdi mais de metade das minhas guerreiras! Não existe qualquer esperança de contactar a minha nave principal para sair-mos daqui!

– Vamos todas conseguir resolver isto… Não se preocupe… - Agora era a vez da Jaspe comentar, ao tomar uma aproximação da poltrona de Hessonite – Nós as duas já perdemos outras missões e já superamos situações bem semelhantes a esta, e ainda estamos aqui vivas… Vamos conseguir ultrapassar, mais uma vez…

– Outras missões?... Situações semelhantes?... Dizes tu… Não sabes o quanto eu odeio este planeta! Eu sei perfeitamente o que este gigantesco calhau moribundo é capaz de nos fazer, eu já estive aqui antes, durante e depois da guerra, ao contrário de todas vocês! - Comentou, ao apertar o punho e dar um soco no próprio braço da sua poltrona, quase como um gesto impulsivo – Podem ter a certeza que enquanto estivermos aqui, temos todas uma restrita data de validade, estamos apenas ao merece do tempo… De que servirá a calma?

– Acredito que as Nephrites da nave principal vão achar estranho a nossa falta de envio constante de informações e relatórios, e portanto, vão enviar uma nave para nos virem procurar o mais breve possível… - Comentou, para ver se a mesma se acalmava mais, apesar dessa tentativa, ela fora fracassada, Hessonite continuou preocupadíssima e extremamente irritada.

– Espero, mas se sim, já o deviam ter feito, porque estamos aqui presas á uns três dias! Aquele bando de inúteis incompetentes… Além disso, o que eu irei por no meu relatório para as Diamantes? Que uma Pérola simples estragou toda a minha missão? Que uma criada destruiu uma vasta Nave Imperial? - Respondeu ao colocar a mão sobre sua face, seguidamente com um tom mais leve na voz, apesar de ainda estar zangada – Eu demorei muitos milénios para conseguir este cargo, e agora que finalmente sou recompensada decentemente por todo o meu sacrifício, o meu próprio prémio transformou-se na minha autêntica vergonha.

– Então… Faz como quiseres, Vossa Excelentíssima Rainha Soberana do Universo… - Depois de ouvir aquele argumento, a Jaspe fechou os olhos, e comentou, pensativa. Dissera aquilo com um profundo tom extremamente irónico, já cansada de tamanho discurso – Enlouquece para ai, sozinha, como se fosses a única em risco de seres estilhaçada pelas próprias Diamantes por causa de uma importantíssima missão fracassada - Ela então, mal pronunciara tal, apenas virou as costas, e, afastou-se, em passos pesados, enquanto murmurava palavras, pequenas reclamações que vinham á sua mente á medida que caminhava para o interior do forte - Odeio quando ela fica assim…

Hessonite parecia ser bem teimosa, além de um tanto egoísta, apesar de todas as suas qualidades como guerreira dos altos exércitos do Mundo dos Cristais. Não valia mais apenas discutir tal, e este soldado de pele laranja o sabia, e, portanto, sem mais nenhuma outra longa palavra que continha como objectivo acalmar esta Jóia da Elite, virou as costas e voltou á sua rotina.

Já a comandante, deu um suspiro longo, fechando os olhos, agora com ambas as mãos sobre a face, era claro que ainda estava zangada, mas pareceu criar sobre si um maior momento de reflexão. Voltou a abrir estes, encarando atenciosa o redor: os rochedos, a nave despedaçada, os desvanecidos buracos gravados nas paredes de tal Jardim de Infância… Sempre pensativa, vivendo em memórias… Até acabar desperta, ao fitar a Pérola, ainda em choque, ali mesmo ao seu lado, ainda imóvel, sobre o solo.

– Porque estás ai parada, seu calhau inútil? - Suplicou, friamente – Vai lá para dentro, e não saias dai até segundas ordens, tens de limpar umas peças importantes, muita coisa que fazer… Quando entrares, segue sempre em frente no corredor, e já vais descobrir logo o que é, desgraçada inútil… E experimenta estragar mais alguma coisa…. Pois podes ter a certeza, depois de destruíres minha nave, eu deveria era ter despedaçado ainda mais a tua cara.

Era muita informação para processar. Pérola só compreendera pela tonalidade adotada ao longo de toda aquela conversa sentida que tudo aquilo fora sua culpa. De alguma outra forma, ela não conhecia nenhuma das motivações para tal coisa que contemplava, tremula, ao seu redor, pura desgraça, ter acontecido… E assim, podia estar de forma clara, profundamente inocente.

Ao erguer o corpo, começou a tremer, uma lágrima escorreu-lhe o rosto.

Tudo, ou quase tudo, podia estar potencialmente explicado, bastava um pouco mais de reflecção Porém a sentimentalidade da Pérola não raciocinou tal no momento... Todas as provas, todas as frases ditas, todos os acontecimentos descritos, potencial material para criar teorias que sem dúvidas estariam corretas. Ou então, caso não fosse inteligente o suficiente em relação a tamanhas lógicas, bastava um pouco mais de atenção nos próximos acontecimentos que ai vinham…

Hessonite movimentou sua poltrona para longe dali, pareceu ir na mesma rota, mas procedente a uma direcção oposta, por onde ali naquela forçada base havia chegado nos instantes anteriores. Pretendia assim retornar ao local do conflito sentido. Durante todo tamanho processo, até desaparecer no interior daquele vasto túnel negro, permanecera com os olhos pregados em Pérola Rosa, com tal observar opressor, o que fez esta mesma empregada sentir-se ainda mais, de certa forma, culpada por tudo o que acontecera. Recuou uns passos, e mais lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto.

– Ei.. Não te preocupes, ela não está nos seus melhores dias… - Ouviu uma voz, de tonalidade suave e ao mesmo tempo, grave e forte, sentira uma presença atrás de si, seguida de e uma mão a tocar com leveza em seu ombro.

Assustou-se, dando um pulo bem sobressaltada, quando se virou, limpou imediatamente as lágrimas ao reparar que estava sobre a presença da tal grande Jaspe, que acabava de voltar do interior daquela base com muitos peculiares equipamentos debaixo de um dos braços, no interior de uma caixa que os suportavam facilmente de forma organizada, eram ferramentas de construção, que iriam ser usadas para reforçar ainda mais as peças que compunham a superfície daquele mesmo forte. Esta também estava acompanhada por algumas Nephrites, que tal como ela, conjuntamente carregavam matérias com objectivos semelhantes.

Observou a guerreira, e recuou, mais uma vez, os seus passos, em deslocações velozes, dando o devido espaço para suas companheiras daquela líder substituta, passarem com as mercadorias que carregavam, e, igualmente, procurando uma forma de se afastar de tal imponente figura, recorrendo a esse mesmo pretexto. Ainda sentia profundo medo, e confusão.

Aquela guerreira era bastante alta, então, inclinou um pouco o seu corpo para a frente, fazendo este ficar em um tamanho semelhante ao daquela ordinária Pérola, observando-a olhos nos olhos mais facilmente. A mesma, incomodada, movimentou a cabeça para os lados, não querendo observar a face de Jaspe daquele modo direto, deixou-se levar pela vontade de fugir daquela comandante substituta, até a mesma voltar a colocar seu corpo no tamanho normal, á medida que dava um sorriso sincero, um tanto curioso, e acariciava os longos cabelos de cor magenta profundo da pobre empregada.

– Sei que estás muito confusa face a tudo o que aconteceu… E bem… Eu queria ajudar, mas não tenho muito o que comentar. Só posso afirmar uma coisa, que tudo não passou de um acidente… És nova, os erros fazem parte da nossa própria existência - Falou calmamente, com certas pausas, de modo que a própria Pérola pareceu se acalmar. Ela relaxou o corpo duro e os ombros que manteve sempre encolhidos, consequência das emoções que sentira em todo o momento presenciado. De tal modo, esta criada pareceu compreender, também, perfeitamente as palavras da guerreira.

A Jaspe colocou a caixa de ferramentas que suportava no solo, e endireitou seus longos cabeços, relaxando os músculos do seu braço. De seguida, apontou para o seu redor, enquanto observava os negros rochedos gravados na paisagem de tal peculiar desfiladeiro.

– Eu nasci no mesmo Jardim de Infância da Hessonite, num planeta distante, que atualmente está abandonado, como este mesmo planeta… Acho que é por isso que ela confia em mim, nós passamos por muito juntas, quase sete mil anos a respirar e a lutar… Anos que não foram marcados somente por triunfos, também foram muito preenchidos por erros e perdas que quase custaram nossas vidas…

Uma pequena brisa de vento abrandou o local, e uma escuridão imensa preenchia cada vez mais a zona, consequentemente, as Jóias que ali fora já se encontravam em diversos afazeres voltaram para o interior da base, enquanto as Nephrites recém-chegadas assumiam os postos. Pérola, depois de ouvir aquele discurso, baixou a cabeça, mas também reparou facilmente que elas estavam a fazer um sistema de turnos. As restantes guerreiras agora iram descansar daquele longo dia, deixando a noite para as antigas engenheiras da nave, que pretendiam reforçar alguns escudos mágicos de segurança.

Jaspe, depois de ver o novo movimento, mais descansada, prosseguiu com certas indicações, e Pérola apenas observava tudo ao seu lado. Esta mandou umas fazer certo dever, outras, um dever aleatório completamente diferente, como uma boa líder.

Quando terminou com tais aleatórias indicações, voltou a encarar a Pérola, com um olhar sério que se transformara num pequeno sorriso. Pretendia prolongar um pouco mais a conversa.

\- Então… Já vi que és de poucas palavras, hêem?... - Analisou com curiosidade no olhar – És realmente uma Pérola perfeita, já vi outras Jóias de hierarquia alta que se queixam das suas empregadas, constantemente a falar e a resmungar…

Mas… Como assim Pérola perfeita?...

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, esta empregada deu um pequeno pulo, confusa, sem saber de forma exata a lógica das situações que compunham toda a situação. Jaspe reparou em tal, e deu uma pequena gargalhada como reacção ao ver a Pérola tremendo devido a uma mais nova profunda confusão que percorrera o seu corpo.

Agora alguém a chamava de ''Pérola perfeita''?... Depois de tudo o que ela supostamente fez? Depois de todos os insultos que recebera por parte das Jóias ali presentes? E, principalmente, depois das reclamações e da enorme agressão gestual de Hessonite? Como assim esta Pérola era ''perfeita''?

Essa questão borbulhou na mente da nobre empregada, e ela não sabia exactamente como reagir de outra forma senão esta aqui descrita, repleta de confusão. Para piorar, encaixou tudo o que viu e tudo o que pressentiu logo depois de acordar nos braços de Hessonite… Piorou. Realmente não sabia de forma exata em que pensar, e, consecutivamente, o que dizer ou como reagir. Apenas passou a mão com leveza na cara, sobre a marca da bochecha, que ainda lhe ardia…

– Vejo que estás confusa. Como já disse, não te posso ajudar muito. Tens que encontrar as respostas e explicações para as tuas questões sozinha, neste momento. Mas quero que fiques sempre com algo em mente, que te poderá auxiliar sempre, com quase tudo, no meu ver…

Jaspe comentara ao aproximar-se ainda mais, e num gesto um tanto sedutor, murmurou certas palavras no ouvido da jovem Jóia, com bastante calma e pronuncia que demonstrava carinho e conforto, apesar de ainda manter a sua voz rouca, grave e imponente, típica de guerreiras como ela. E apesar do arrepio que pressentiu no seu ouvido devido a tamanha aproximação, a frase seguinte que ouvira, de certa forma misteriosa, acalmou, e muito, a própria empregada.

Esta mais uma vez encontrou certa serenidade ao ouvir o discurso daquela Jaspe.

– Á vezes, é das coisas mais simplórias que temos, que nós devemos nos orgulhar.


End file.
